


Magi Phantom

by FamousFox13



Category: Danny Phantom, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Djinn Equip, Gay, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Transformation, alternative universe, gay relationships, magic transformation, some cannon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: The portal that Danny’s parents build didn’t change him into a ghost, no instead it transported him inside of a place known as a dungeon. Fighting his way through he discovers the power of the Djinn hidden inside upon completing its task he’s granted the Djinn’s power, but he has no idea what him claiming the power has unleashed upon the world.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Dash Baxter, Danny Fenton/Kwan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 01.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom

**Chapter 01.**

“Danny I dare you to go inside the portal and check the inside." One Sam Manson said to her friend Danny Fenton. Samantha "Sam" Manson. She was just a bit taller than Danny wearing a midriff exposing black top with a purple oval in the center showed enough of her still budding B-cups almost C, and black and green crosshatch skirt. On her feet were long purple stockings and black combat boots. She wore black bands on her wrists and her black hair was held up in a top knot by a green tie showing her amethyst eyes. Her lips were accented by purple lipstick. “If you think it won’t work, then I dare you to go inside of the portal and see what it's like.”

Danny blinked and glanced warily over at the portal and said, "I don't know Sam that might not be a good idea." He couldn’t help but feel that something in his gut was telling him something bad was gonna happen if he even tried to go into his parents device. Danny Fenton was about average height, but a bit skinny as far as most teens go, so nothing wrong there. His hair was black and had grown messy hanging down in front of his left eye. He currently wore his usual white short-sleeve shirt with red trim around the sleeves and circle on the chest, long blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

"Come on Danny," Sam goaded, "That thing is busted, you know it."

Danny glanced at Tucker who just shrugged and said, "Come on, man. It can't be that bad." Tucker Foley, like Danny he was about average height, a tad on the chubby side, and of African American Lineage. He wore his normal, yellow shirt, dark green cargo pants, white socks and brown shoes, and red beret with half-moon glasses over his turquoise eyes. On his back was his always present backpack and in his hand, was his ever-present PDA. “I mean, most if not all of the stuff your dad makes doesn’t work even when your mom doesn’t work on it after it fails.” 

"I don't know guys, even if it's busted it could still be dangerous." Danny said as he had his arms crossed as he looked over the portal. “I’ve seen what some of my dad’s stuff does when its “broken” and it's never pretty.” He used air quotes for broken as most of his dad’s devices were either actually broken or half worked. 

"Relax, nothing is gonna happen." Sam assured Danny waving off his concern. “You’re overreacting.” 

Danny sighed and walked over to a nearby closet and pulled out a white hazmat suit with black gloves, belt, and boots. Danny then proceeded to put it on over his clothes.

"What's up with the jumpsuit?" Tucker asked, confused to Danny wearing a Hazmat suit.

Danny answered, "Better safe than sorry with this stuff. That's probably the only thing that I've learned from science class." Danny was about to head for the portal only for Sam to stop him. Danny thought she had reconsidered her dare. That thought went out the window as she reached for his chest and pulled something.

Danny groaned in embarrassment at seeing she had pulled a large sticker that looked like his dad's grinning face. Danny face palmed and said, "I don't know what's worse my dad's ego or his obsession with fudge." sighed Danny as he faced the portal. After taking a moment to calm their nerves Danny walked inside the portal.

Danny glanced around the inside of the portal and saw nearly nothing. Despite the light in the lab, the inside of the portal was dark, given there was no need for a light. "Remind me again why they didn't think to put a light inside of this thing?" He asked himself, as he moved along the portal. Danny continued on, having to reach up and placed his hand on the wall of the portal to keep from tripping in case of some loose cords or something along those lines.

It turns out that he was right to do so as Danny felt his foot kick something on the floor and felt his hand bump something along the wall. Unknown to Danny, what he hit was a small panel with two buttons, one green with the word "on" underneath it and a red one with the word "off" underneath it.

In a matter of seconds Danny felt the button and accidentally pressed the green one. An electric whine made the trio’s blood run cold, as the circuitry inside the portal lit up like a Christmas tree. “....Dad placed the switch on the inside.” Danny said numbly. “...Dad….I swear to god...you’re an idiot.”

Danny didn’t even have time to react as The portal lit up with energy, the sound of the portal activating was the only sound he heard before his vision was engulfed in a bright flash of light and the cries of his friends before his vision went black. 

**~Scene Break~**

  
  


Darkness is what greeted Danny, as he groaned, accompanied with the dizzying sensation he was feeling which was making it hard for him to focus, he hadn’t felt this bad since his ad had tried to cook, that one year for thanksgiving ...a memory he was quickly pushing back as he forced whatever was trying to crawl up his throat back down. Slowly his eyes began to open, the darkness around him giving away to let him see. “W-What happened?” He asked himself, bringing his hand up to rub his head while he slowly took in his surroundings. “Where...where am I?” The area around him was...a sight to behold, as from what he could see he seemed to be in some sort of cavern or cave. From what he could make out there are what looked to be ancient looking symbols-glyphs his mind told him from the many times Sam had shown his magic books- adorn walls throughout it. The entire area of the cavern instead of being gray like most rocks is mainly purple and blue. And when he looked up towards the ceiling he saw nothing but a pure black abyss, save for a few stalagmites that were formed from the cave walls and were dripping with water in some areas.

Looking down he could see mushrooms glowing softly with a pale bluish-white light, a strange type of flowers were blooming all over the ground and much like the mushrooms they were giving off the same bluish-white glow and there seemed to be some sort of haunting melody coming from them almost as if they were singing. Another thing that caught his attention were what looked to be gems within the walls glow bright blue. He could see numerous pools of water reflecting the light from the gems making the water itself shimmer and glow as if it was hiding some secret treasure within its depths.

“Ok, this is not what I was expecting.” Groaned Danny slowly getting to his feet, he was relatively uninjured save for just being sore he was alright, looking around the cavern he was in he was still greatly confused on what was going on. As far as he was concerned, or from what he knew from his parents he should have been sent into what they called the “Ghost Zone.” Yet from what he was seeing, this didn’t look like how his parents describe it; the ghost zone was a dimension that mirrored their world but was a home for ghosts, yet as he looked around he didn’t see anything that looked like how his parents described it. “Then again, it wouldn’t be the first time dad was wrong about something.” 

Grunting he started walking through the cavern, sticking close to the wall as he waited for the dizziness he had to pass. Moving further through the cavern he finally took time to look and see what was around him and he was surprised by finally taking in the sight of the cavern. “So, it's obvious that I’m not in this “Ghost Zone” as they called it. That begs the question, where the heck am I?” As he walked Danny was completely unaware of something rising from the ground, the earth and soil slowly breaking apart as dust and gravel began to swirl around in a small twister gathering and merging into something...inhuman. 

Rising from the ground with a low rattling hiss was some sort of creature, it had the appearance of a decomposing corpse, body clothed in a ragged hole ridden hooded cloak the only things that stood out was the skull was lacking any and all skin or flesh at all, the eye sockets were completely empty but had a dull fire like glow in them. The cloak itself looked to have what looked like human faces screaming or whaling in utter agony and before vanishing into the depths of the black cloak. The creature’s jaw unhinged and cracked as it looked towards Danny let out another rattling hiss. 

“What the-Holy!” Danny turned to look behind him just in time to duck out of the way as the creature's boney hand reached out to grab him, the bone finger claws raking along the wall and to Danny’s shock had sparks littering the ground. “What the fuck!” Not having ever seen a creature like this, and it sure as heck didn’t look like the ghost his parents had shown him pictures of. “Nope! I’ve seen horror movies!” Turning tail and scrambling to get off the floor he took off down through the cavern, the creature letting out an even louder howling hiss as it gave chase after him. 

Running was all he could do as this thing looked ready to kill him, and as he ran he only found that his luck was getting worse as the creature was soon joined by another, then another, then another. Before he knew it he had at least five of them flying after him, and it only got worse when one of the creatures opened its mouth and from the black depths of its decaying body a spiraling sphere of dark bluish-white flames flew right out and at him. Thankfully his practice he had with his mother in self defense helped him avoid getting hit. “What the heck! What kind of ghost belches fireballs!” He ducked as another one nearly took his head off only managing to singe off a few strands of hair. 

He continued to run, making his way through the cavern through twists and turns as he duck and jumped over the attacks from the creatures as they continued to chase after him. His lungs were burning, and his legs were aching something fierce, he hadn’t ran this long or this hard in a long while and was forced to avoid literal balls of fire. “For fuck sake! What do I have to do to avoid them!” He searched around the cavern hall, looking for something, anything he could use to try and help him against the things following him. It was then he spotted what looked to be a shield, it was a round circular shield which looked to be greek in origin quickly he snatched it up and he looked behind him as he held the shield at the ready. “Got to time this just right.”

He looked over his shoulder, watching the creatures behind him. Right when he saw one of them opening their mouths, and saw the lights of the flames gather he knew he had to act, so with all the strength he could muster he pulled his arm back and threw the shield Captain America style right back at them and while the shield wasn’t the same one as the star spangled hero would use it still did the job right, the shield flew through the air like a discus zooming right past the front group of the creatures and slammed into the face of the creature about to fire off its attack knocking it over and sending it crashing into a second one. Both of them having only been able to charge their attacks for a few seconds as because of the disruption their attacks were unfinished and as a result…

**BOOM**

It caused a chain reaction that had the other creatures falling and tripping over themselves and being engulfed in the massive fireball that had torn them to pieces. Danny smiled, but he didn’t stop running because he had managed to take care of the monster’s, but in return he now had a massive fireball of death flying right at him and closing in fast. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” He cursed as he could feel the flames flying right after him making him look for a way to avoid them, and by the grace of whatever being was listening he spotted what looked to be a door. “Oh thank gods!” Sadly now as he got closer he could see that the door was rapidly closing. “Oh hell no!” Pouring on whatever speed he had left and pushing all his strength he pushed himself to jump diving towards the door and managed to make his way inside right before the door slammed shut right as the fireball slammed into the door.

Danny’s heart was pounding in his chest, slamming against his ribcage as he slowly slid down the door. That...that had been the single most horrifying and terrifying thing he had gone through. And while he was glad he had managed to make it away from being cooked alive, he was now in an unknown room and it was completely dark. “Well this is just perfect.” He groaned as he finally saw-or rather didn’t see-that he was trapped in a dark room. “Anyone got a light.” He joked to himself. 

He didn’t expect to actually get an answer, as suddenly along the walls torches lit up. Only the flames that lit them were the same flames that he had seen the creatures using. “Fuck.” More and more torches lit up showing that they were attached to rows after rows of pillars leading down a path towards something else, and as the last row of pillars lit up the flames  _ jumped  _ from the torches and into a large burning pyre that sat in a large golden torch and soon the entire room was lit up with light and the sight that greeted Danny was something he’d never thought he’d ever see. Gold. Gold. Gold! It was all gold! Treasure, gems, hundreds, thousands, gold coins, chalices, weapons, clothing, etc, everything that looked to be a near king’s ransom in treasure surrounded him glittering and shining as they lined along the path towards the burning pyre where even more treasure was stacked right before like it was some sort of offering 

“Sweet mother of.” Danny didn’t know what to say, he was shocked, truly and utterly shocked. He’d never seen anything like this before, nor had he ever thought he’d see something like this before. “This is..this is...just.”   
  
“ **Are you going to keep repeating yourself?** ” A Voice called out making Danny jump, quickly looking around to try and spot the voice and the point of origin. “Oh come now, don't tell me you're a scaredy cat.” 

“Where are you?” Danny shouted moving over near the piles of treasure, his hands reaching out to grab the first thing they came in contact with, which thankfully just so happened to be a weapon. “Come on out! Show yourself!” It was silent for a moment, completely silent as save for the crackling of the fire. “Well? Come on!”    
  
Finally, he got his answer.

The flames that burned at the altar in the pyre exploded into a twisting pillar of flames that slowly began to take shape, the flames began to gather together forming into a shape, it was hard to make out at first but then slowly Dannt watched as the flames took on a more human like shape and began to slowly solidify. The flames took the form of a large humanoid shape, the first thing that Danny could make out was the snow-white flaming hair with a ponytail, the body had dark turquoise skin. That wasn’t the only thing he noticed, as the body began to shape. From the body shape he could see that it was a male body type, the body is muscular lean figure with bulging shoulders and arms, a strong firm chest and set of six-pack abs muscular thighs and calves. Finally a face formed, showing that being before him had red eyes with dark lines around them. He has pointed ears, fangs and a goatee around his neck were necklaces adorned with gems of all shapes and sizes. The being was dressed in a white cloth that covers his back and leaves his chest open as well as a pair of white sleeves along his arms that stop just below his elbows with a piece of cloth curled around his middle fingers, a pair of wears white harem pants that were nearly see through letting Danny see his legs. He wore rings on his right and left ring finger, a diamond on his right and an emerald on his left, he bears piercing on his ears that shone with some gems, the most prominent of them all being a ruby. And lastly, he has a third eye on his forehead.

The being looked down at him, his brow raised as he looked down at Danny. “ **You? You’re the one who woke me up? And here I thought you were someone worth my time.** ” He brought his hand up to his mouth and yawned into it. 

“W-who...Who? What the fuck are you!” Danny all but screamed as he held the weapon-a rapier he now realized-ready to fight. “Like literally! What the fucking hell are you!” 

The being blinked at him, his red eyes narrowed into a fierce glare as the flames around them burned even brighter. The being's lips pulled back into a small snarl. “ **Who am I? Who am I?** ” He loomed over Danny forcing the teen to back up, as the very air around began to burn making it hard for him to breath. His legs trembled as he found it hard to stand as well, feeling as if some sort of invisible weight was bearing down on him and forcing him to the ground but he didn’t fall to all fours, as he used the blade of the rapier to keep his upper body up while he fell to his knees. “ **I am the living embodiment of Chaos.”** Those red orbs shone with a gleam so sinister than it chilled Danny to his core. “ **I am the one who conquered beast only whispered about in legends, the one who tamed three of the elements.** ” There was a distinct scent of ozone accompanying the scent of something burning. 

“ **You ask who I am** **_mortal?_ ** ” He hissed a forked tongue snaking out between his fangs, as he pulled back arms crossed over his chest. “ **I am Dan, the Djinn created from Phantasmal and Chaos.”** He hissed the flames burning even brighter. “ **And I ask you this question. Are. You. Worthy.”**

Danny gulped, every instinct in him telling him to run, to run away and escape this...thing...this Djinn and just try and find his way out of wherever the hell he was. Yet, as much as he wanted to run...part of him refused to run. “Worthy of what?” He didn’t know what compelled him to ask that question, he wasn’t even sure why he wasn’t as scared as he was a few seconds ago. 

Dan looked down at him, his eyes narrowed. “ **Are you worthy.”** He began. “ **To conquer my dungeon, to claim the power and become….a king.** ” 

“A….A King?” Danny whispered for himself, him? A king? Him? Danny Fenton? Freaky Fenton? The weirdo of Casper high? Him? As a king? The mere idea of it was laughable at best, him being a king? He’d have a better chance at actually being popular at school than actually managing to become a king. Yet, despite the negativity that plagued his thoughts along with his own self doubts, something inside of him that he couldn’t explain thought otherwise. What was wrong with the idea of him being a king? Why did it sound wrong and yet so right at the same time? 

**“I see, your one of** **_those_ ** **types aren’t you?** ” Dan’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, making him look up into those crimson red eyes that seem to gleam with something. “ **Well, since you can’t answer my question then maybe another you can.** ” Lifting his hand up palm facing the ceiling, a spark lit up in his hand as the damn dark blue colored flames burned in the plan of his hand, inhaling sharply he blew the flames right at Danny who raised his rapier up in an attempt to try and block the attack. 

Only when he expected the flames to hit him and burn him to a crisp they didn’t. In fact the flames washed right over his body and not a single part of him was burned, or singed, or even cooked. “Hey! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!” Snapped Danny pointing his blade at Dan. “You could have killed me with that!” 

Dan leaned back, his arms returning to being crossed over his chest. “ **If I wanted to kill you, you’d be joining the likes of the wraiths outside my room.** ” He snorted with a small smirk. “ **Now, are you just going to let him keep rambling? Or are you gonna do something.** ” 

“Who are you talking to? There’s no one here but you and me.” 

“ **Hm, that’s where you're wrong. There’s no one here but you, me.** ” Suddenly Danny was attacked from behind. A surprisingly strong kick to the back sending him flying and bouncing across the floor before landing on his back, when he went to try and get up something fell on top of him from above, cracking the very ground underneath. “ **And him as well.”**

With a pained grunt, Danny managed to roll over to see who it was that attacked him, and his eyes nearly bulged out of their skull. For the person that attacked him...was none other than himself. That’s right he was looking at a near perfect replica of himself standing before him smirking sinisterly down at him with eerie dark  _ red  _ eyes. “Aw what’s the matter? Did the poor baby get hurt?” The double held their hand out and appearing in his hand was a weapon of his own. The weapon appears to be a double-edged sword. “Then here! Let me make the pain stop!” Bringing the sword up he swung it down aiming to cleave Danny in half. 

Letting out a small yelp, Danny rolled right out of the way as the sword slammed into the ground shattering the floor even more from where the blade slammed into. “W-what the hell?! Who are you?!” Danny was getting really tired of asking that question and having something trying to kill him. 

“Huh? What do ya mean? Can’t you see? I am you.” His double smiled, placing his sword on his shoulder. “I am Danny or Daniel Fenton, at least I’m the you that you keep locked away.” He leveled his blade at him. “And I’m sick and tired of being held back!” He snapped as he charged at Danny who was caught off guard by his doubles speed, Danny was barely able to avoid his doubles attack. He tried fighting back with his rapier only for his double to bat the rapier away and sending Danny tumbling to the floor. “Wow, that’s just pathetic!” His double snapped as Danny immediately gets up and once more his double engages him once more, locking weapons with him.

“A-what are you talking about?! How can you be me? What do you mean holding back?!” Danny all but shouted as his double much to his shock was stronger than he was. 

“Don’t you get it yet?” Hissed Daniel pressuring him, as he pushed his blade down on Danny’s own causing Danny’s knees to buckle. “I get it, you're an idiot. I mean look at your grades.” Danny glared at him trying to push back, but from the board look on Daniels face he didn’t even seem to be trying. “I. Am. You!” With surprising speed Daniel brought his leg up and knees him in the abdomen. Danny drops to the ground in pain. “I am the one you keep locked up, I am the one who wants to fight back and stand up for ourselves! I’m the one who wants to scream at our father for being the laughing stock of the town and being the Imbecile that he is!” Snarling in rage he grabs Danny by his face. “I refuse to be attached to someone as weak as you!” He yelled before brutally raising him above his head and slamming him into the ground, causing debris to be flung around. He then throws him into the air and slashes at him with his blade slamming it into Danny’s back and sending him flying once more and rolling across the ground. 

All the while Dan is sitting back watching, resting his hand on his fist his eyes betraying nothing as he was simply watching and waiting. 

Daniel approached his original self, his blade balanced on his shoulder as he looked down at him. “Do you get it? Do you see how pathetic you are in comparison to me? How  _ weak  _ you are _?”  _ He snorted standing right before Danny and staring him down. “You’re a joke, a fucking joke.” He smirked lifting his hand up into the air, the blade gleaming ominously in the light of the ghostly blue flames. “And I’m the one who’s going to put an end to it!” He brought the blade down a maddening grin on his face as he aimed to take Danny out once and for all. 

**CLANG**

Or that had been the intent. 

Daniels' eyes widened when he saw that somehow Danny’s hand had come up holding his rapier to block the attack right before it could even hit him. “What?!” He shouted trying to over power Danny only to find that he couldn’t. “How are you-?!” 

“Ya know.” Danny’s voice cut off Daniel. “It’s really hard for me to ignore someone talking down to me...it’s even harder when it's myself.” Slowly getting to his feet and beginning to push Daniel back. “I don’t show it...I try to hide it...but I do get a tad bit annoyed with this, I’m not someone who always ups and speaks out...but you think I don’t want to do something about them? About the words that people say about me? About the things that go on in my life!” With a burst of strength he knocked Daniel back, Danny’s head snapping up to glare at him showing the fierce determination shining in his eyes. 

Daniel growled as he skidded back, digging his blade into the ground. He turned to glare right back at Danny. “Oh? Then why not do something about it?!” Dashing forward dragging his blade across the ground creating sparks he charged at Danny. The two openly clash blades as Daniel lands a downwards strike, and aggressively swipes at Danny, forcing him to skip back to avoid the blade aiming to take his life before he eventually blocks it. “Why sit back and not speak out? Why not stand up and fight back! Why didn’t you fight back!” 

“Because I won’t stoop to their level!” Danny snapped as he dodged a two-handed swing before smacking Daniel’s left cheek with a solid punch, that single punch was strong enough to send Daniel back and knock him to the ground, his blade being knocked from his hands as he landed flat on his back. “People like Dash? Or the other assholes at school? I won’t fight back? It's not because I’m too scared or too weak or because I’m pathetic. It's because I’m not gonna play their petty little games, I won’t spend my time thinking of ways to get back at them or even! What would be the point?” He approached his down double and held his blade at his chest. “I won’t be like them or anyone he associates with, I’m not just gonna spend my time wasting it to be like them when I can be better than them.” 

Daniel looked up at Danny, his expression one of shock, he hadn’t expected him to react like this. Heck he hadn’t even been expecting him to be able to disarm him or speak back to him. “Well.” His shocked expression became a smug grin. “If that’s how you feel then what about the idiocy that happens with the dead old man? The main reason why they pick on us?” 

“Yes he’s an idiot.” Danny wasn’t gonna deny his dad was an idiot. “He’s a big one, and by god I swear I am gonna scream at him when I get out of here, but I’m not gonna just straight up shame him. For every mistake he’s made I’ll do something better to make a name for myself, for every screw up I’ll do something to make it better.” He pulled his blade away and replaced it with his outstretched hand. “Starting with apologizing to you for keeping you locked up.” 

Daniel looked at the outstretched hand then up at Danny before he reached up and took it and slowly stood up. “Guess Jazz’s lectures on accepting oneself came in handy.” 

“Hey they had to eventually.” 

Both of them shared a laugh, as Daniel smiled, his body slowly breaking apart into small orbs of light. “Take care of us Danny.” 

“I will.” Danny smiled as the lights flew into his body bathing him in a warm glow. He brought his hand up to his heart and he couldn’t help but feel as if he felt lighter, as if something that had been weighing him down had been released. 

“ **Well, color me slightly impressed.** ” Dan’s voice had shattered his moment as Danny had forgotten he was there. “ **You managed to overcome your inner self, unlike others you were taken over or beat into submission. You actually** **_accepted_ ** **the part of you that you kept hidden.** ” He smirked. “ **Consider me next actually interested, you’ve earned my favor.** ” He pointed his hand down at Danny who watched as his rapier glowed and changed right before his eyes. No longer was it a rustic looking rapier, the blade itself had changed becoming a dark silver broadsword with a rapier-style hilt, he watched as in the center of the guard a strange symbol appeared on his blade as it did on the floor.

Danny didn’t even have a moment to blink, as his eyes widened when he realized that he was no longer in the treasure room and that Dan’s giant form had disappeared. Instead, it looked like he was flying through a great void on a light blue platform of light towards a ball of blue and green, and sitting next to him on the light platform were half a dozen giant burlap sacks filled with what looked to be the treasures from the last room of the Dungeon. “ **I do hope you can continue to entertain me.** ” 

**~Scene Break~**

Then, after one final flash of light, Danny Fenton opened his eyes to find himself back in his house, in his basement the portal still activated behind him, scattered about the room were the giant sacks of treasure, as the glowing white light that shined from it flickered before it changed to a strange glowing green color. “So that wasn’t a dream? Or fake?” He said to himself looking down at the sword that was now in a scabbard at his hip. “Nope, so not a dream.” 

“Danny?” Tiring his attention towards the stairs, he was shocked to see not only his mother Maddie Fenton, but Sam, Tucker, his sister Jazz, and his dad Jack. Though what confused him was the fact that his mother, sister, and Sam were all sporting bags under their eyes as if they hadn’t been able to sleep. 

“Uh, hey guys?” He said waving his hand. “What’s with the long face-ooof!” He was cut off as his mother had somehow managed to cross the distance in an instant and pulled him into a hug which was quickly joined in by his sister, Tucker, Sam, and his dad. “G-guys? What gives you act like you haven’t seen me in forever.” 

“That’s because we haven’t!” Jazz snapped glaring at him in anger and yet was still relieved. 

“Dude! What happened to you! You straight vanished! We’d been trying to find you for months!” 

“Months? What do you mean months? Tucker it was only a few minutes ago when I tripped inside of the portal and hit the on button.” 

As much as Maddie wanted to strangle her husband for putting an  _ on switch  _ inside of their portal she looked at her son in concern. “Danny….you've been missing for three months.” 


	2. Chapter 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months had passed since Danny had ventured into the dungeon, now he must face a threat to his town and show what he gained from his time in the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey dearies, Famous here hope you all are ready for the second chapter, read review and enjoy.

**Chapter 02.**

Three months….he’d been gone for three months, three long solid months. It hadn’t even felt like that to him, inside of the dungeon he had felt as if he’d only been in there for no less than a few minutes or even hours at best. Yet according to his friends and family, he had been gone for a full _three months._ He was still having a hard time trying to process it and swallow the bitter pill his friends had fed him. He had checked his phone, and not to mention check the calendars and low and behold they were right, heck there had even been a missing persons poster up for him. His mother had posted it. It was long after he had gone missing, not to mention the numerous calls she’d sent to the police. 

Sam and Tucker had also lent their help, Tucker had nearly broken so many laws by hacking into each and every security system he could get into in an effort to locate him, from the ones in Amity Park to the major cities and Towns near them. Sam had used her family’s money and connections to send out investigations to try and track Danny down, yet none of them had been able to even come close to finding him. As such they had almost given up hope, at least they would have had Danny not appeared. 

Laying back on his bed, Danny was looking at the rapier that he had gotten from the dungeon, more specifically he was looking at the mark that was on the hilt of the blade. _‘Three months! I've been in...that place... that Dungeon for three whole months!’_ Sighing, he placed the blade down and closed his eyes. ‘ _Gods, how did I miss this much? How could time have passed so quickly? I was only gone for a few hours!’_

Did this mean that time worked differently in the dungeon? If so if he had stayed any longer would he have been missing for more than just three months? A year? Maybe more? All these questions boggled not only his mind but his parents as well, after he had come back and gotten chewed out by his mother he had told them, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker what had happened to him-though he left out the bit about Dan and in that part of the story told him he’d simply made it into the treasure room before being brought back. 

Suffice to say his mother not only chewed him out but his father as well, literally twisting his ear so hard that it looked like she was gonna pull it off. After that they had to decide what to do with Danny’s treasure, that’s right Danny’s treasure as since he was the one who had found it and beaten the Dungeon it was up to him to decide what to do with all of it, his father had tried to talk him into helping build bigger and better ghost weapons but he had put his foot down and snapped at him about his treasure and how he wouldn’t be using it for anything if that sort. His mother on the other hand had a more manageable idea, which was thanks to some of the treasure being gems they had managed to sell them in order to make some changes to to not only the house but the Ops Center as well which resulted in the center getting a vault where after Danny in putted the code his treasure was safe from anyone else including ghost thanks to his mother putting a ghost shield around it and even on the inside so if a ghost got in they would be trapped. 

Rolling out of bed and sitting up, he stretched and felt his back pop and he needed to stretch, “I might as well get up. As much as I’d love to laze around and not worry about anything I should be getting back to-“

" **▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅**!"

An earth shaking roar like thunder boomed through the air. The entire house shook with the force of multiple explosions going off at once, the windows shuddered and cracked, spider web like patterns traveling across them branching outward and grew larger and larger with each passing second as things were knocked off shelves and to the floor around him. He grabbed on to his bed to stay standing but ended up getting knocked down onto his floor with a loud grunt. “What the heck?” He managed to stand up shakily as the room had stopped but it had left him quite shaken. 

His phone rang causing him to look down at the caller I.D and saw that it was Tucker. “Tuck? What’s u-“ 

_“Danny you need to look outside!”_

“Wha? Tucker if this is another attempt to get me to join _another_ one of your little arguments about meat with Sam I swear I will-“ 

_“Just look outside! I swear I am not joking!”_

Sighing, Danny stood up and began to approach his window and grabbed it with one hand. “Tucker I swear if I see one meat banner I am going to-Holy mother of fuck!” Danny fell back dropping to the floor to avoid being screwed by a barrage of blades that flew over his head completely missing him and impaled themselves. “What the?” Jumping back up he peered out his window to see what was going on. 

Outside was in complete chaos, as people were running for their lives and screaming in terror. The reason being due to just what was causing the mass amount of panic and horror. Walking through the streets attacking anything and everything that was in their way were some sort of zombie looking creatures. They looked to have sickly and grey-skin, all of them wearing white turbans with a black jewel on top, black vest decorated with dark gold colored sashes, black belts with white baggy trousers and pointed shoes. All of them were holding swords; scimitars and we’re cutting down anyone foolish enough to stand in their way; or was too slow to escape. 

Danny watched this in horror, this was not what he was expecting when he opened his window. In fact he didn’t see any of this happening, who could predict that his town would be attacked by what looked to be some sort of Arabian zombies. It was like something out of a B-rated horror movie. 

“Get away from my home you ectoplasmic scum!” 

Danny was broken from his thoughts when a green glow of an energy blast shot right at a group of zombies. Looking down, he saw his parents were out and armed to the teeth with their ghost hunting gear. Their weapons were smoking, showing that they’d been fighting for a while now, his father was shooting at each and every zombie whereas his mother was using a mix of her martial arts training as well as her own weapons to take them on. There were times Danny really did love his parents and their need to always have their weapons on hand. Yet despite his parents intervening, it was clear to Danny that their weapons weren’t having any effect as despite being shot at the creatures they didn’t seem to be having any actual effect on them at all as they looked relatively unharmed. 

“There’s too many of them!” Maddie called as she was defending herself with her bo-staff using it to deflect, block and knock away the zombies that cane at her. “We’re barely making a dent in their numbers! And they aren’t affected by our weapons!” 

“Keep fighting!” Jack called having switched to the Fenton Ecto Grenade Launcher to blow the living hell out of the undead beings. “These spooks won’t be messing with-“ 

“Aaaaah!” 

“Jazzy!/Jazz!” 

The married couple had been so distracted by trying to fend off the threat they’d completely forgotten their daughter was right outside with them, and she was cornered by a group of the spooks. “Jazz!” Maddie yelled, moving to go and save her daughter. “Get away from my daughter you piles of putrid ectoplasmic abominations!” Swirling her staff she snapped it in half as it shifted into a pair of enma sticks that crackled with electricity which she used to bat away the monsters as they began to swarm her. “No! Get out of my way! Jazz!” 

“Paws off my wife and daughter spooks!” Jack Fenton roared, pulling off his second ecto-grenade launcher and went to fire only to find that he was soon dog piled in his weapons, knocked from his hands. “No!” He cried out unable to get free as he was pinned down and much to his surprise the creatures were stronger than he’d imagined them to be. “Get off me! Get off me!” He reached out towards his weapon to do something to save his family. ‘ _Just have to reach it!’_

Maddie was being overwhelmed, she could barely keep up with all of the ones that were coming at her. So focused on defending herself that she barely saw the undead Arabian zombie creeping up on her with it's blade posed to stab her in the back. 

Jazz was cowering against the wall, her entire body shivering and quaking in fear as she tried to rationalize this the best way she could. _‘This couldn’t be happening! This can’t be real! Ghosts aren’t real! This is just a Dream! It has to be that! It's just a Dream!’_ Her mind was having a small lapse as she was unable to comprehend the scene before her. The creatures raised their weapons into the air blades gleaming. ‘ _If this is a Dream I hope I wake up right now!’_ She screwed her eyes shut, as the blades came right down towards her. 

**CLANG**

Only they didn’t reach her. 

“Fellas, fellas I know my sister is who you're after.” Opening her eyes Jazz was rewarded to the sight of none other than her own brother Danny blocking the multiple swords with his singular sword. He was using the flat side of the blade and holding it up with both hands. “But take the hint, she’s not interested!” With strength Jazz didn’t know her brother had he forced them all back then just as quickly as he had done that he twisted downwards and kicked their feet out from under them knocking them all to the ground. 

“Now back off!” He levels his blade right at them as they slowly begin to get up, making him glare at the creatures as they begin to slowly approach them. ‘ _There’s too many of them, I don’t know how many of them I’ll be able to fight.’_ He moved his blade around trying to keep them at bay, yet he wasn’t sure how long he was going to be able to do this. ‘ _What the heck can I do? There’s no way I can take them all on.’_

‘ **_Have you already forgotten about me?’_ **

_‘What?’_

The center of the guard of his rapier lit up as an 8 pointed star surrounded by a circle appeared on it. A voice echoed in his mind, a very familiar voice. “Wha-“ 

“ **Honestly, that entire speech about being better and being stronger and yet you’ve done nothing?”** The gleam from the symbol lit up more and more, blinding them all, even repelling the creatures a shock wave of pure magical power sending them flying back and knocking their blades from their hands. When the light vanished everyone was gasping at the sight of Dan as he appeared in all his glory, arms crossed over his chest looking down at the creature in disgust. “ **This is what you’re dealing with? These basic...things?”** He snorted. 

Danny was gapping in shock and he wasn’t the only one. “Danny?” Jazz stuttered our having managed to pick her jaw up off the ground. She was still believing it was a dream, this was a long long long dream and she wanted to wake up soon. “What’s going on? What is that?” 

“You can take them out can’t you?” Danny asked looking up at Dan. “You’ve got the power so-“ 

“ **You truly are an idiot.”** Sighed Dan shaking his head looking down at him, his red eyes glaring right into Danny’s. “ **You are the one with the power, why do you hesitate to not use it? Why do you hold back?”** He sneered. “ **Was that not what you said you’d do? Was that not what you promised? Was that not what you told your other? Or was it all a lie?”**

Danny was silent as he processed Dan’s words. What was he doing? Why was he doubting himself? He was just so worried about what was going on he completely forgot about his promise he made. He looked at the sword in his hand and then at the creatures as they were getting back up and were grabbing their weapons. Why was he hesitating? He had made a promise that he wasn’t going to pull back, he wasn’t going to hesitate any longer. He stepped forward placing his rapier out in front of him and holding it with both hands. 

Dan looked down at him, his eyebrows raising a small margin as he saw something flutter past him out of the corner of his eye. Blinking he looked and watched as what looked to be golden colored birds flew by in hordes. They flew past him and flew right towards Danny floating and dancing around him and her the only ones who seemed to notice were him and Danny. ‘ **_Well now, this is a surprise to think this boy is favored by the Rukh.’_ ** His lips were slowly pulling back into a small grin. “ **Well boy? What are you waiting for?”** Danny turned towards him. “ **You know what you have to do, listen and do what must be done**.” 

Danny was confused, he didn’t understand what Dan was talking about, and yet he felt like he knew what he was talking about. He didn’t know what he had to do, he didn’t know what these butterflies were either. What did Dan mean? Listen to what? 

It was then then Danny swore he heard a voice, it was soft and he could barely hear it. ‘ _Could this be what Dan meant?’_ He closed his eyes, blocking out all the sounds going around him, he was focusing completely on the sounds, the voices that were whispering in his ears. It was getting louder, as he focused more and more on what they were saying he found that he knew the words and he found himself repeating them. “ _Oh Djinn of Phantasmal and Chaos, I command thee and thy Household to feed on my Magoi and empower my will with your great ability! Come forth, Dan!”_ Danny’s Eyes snapped open almost glowing with power as he raised his blade to the sky, the blade glowed and then crackled with electricity, and flames licked around the edge of the blade combined by swirling ice cold winds. 

The three elements shot up into the air up towards Dan forming three rings around him composed of all three elements. Dan’s smirk turned into a deranged grin, the lighting rings crackled and from them multiple bolts of lighting struck the creatures, striking them down one by one taking them out. Dan looked at the creatures that were dog piled on Danny’s father and he snorted as a wave of ice cold winds turned them to ice in an instant and then a blast of fire turned it to water letting it splash harmlessly all over Jack. 

The rings of fire burned even brighter, as from them long tongues of flames lashed out like snakes striking and whipping at the zombie like creatures. The heat from the flaming whips slicing through their bodies reducing them to pieces that were soon burned to ashes. When there were none left, everyone breathed out a sigh in relief Danny much more than the others. 

“Danny...what was that?” It was then that Danny recalled he was standing before his sister and his parents who had no idea about what or who Dan was, his father was already once more holding his Fenton Ecto Grenade Launcher right at Dan. “Danny?” His sister asked again as she was still trying to wrap her mind around what had happened. 

“Look I’ll explain later, for now let’s get back inside an-“ 

“ **Don’t let your guard down boy.”** Dan’s voice echoed causing them all to look up towards him as he was looking far off down the street. “ **You’ve got one left.”** Following his line of sight they all gasped at what they saw. Tearing through the streets making its way towards their location was a massive creature that they could see to be a giant snake that was primarily dark grey in color, though it did have a few specks of white on its underbelly, as well as some isolated areas along its body. From the base of it's neck all the way down to it's tail it had short bone spikes, most were on its heads and it had other patches of sharp bone plates on its backs. “ **And the last one arrives.”**

“We need to abandon the streets.” Maddie gasped at the sight of that...thing. At first she had believed the zombie creatures to simply be another type of ghost one that she recalled was known as ghoul. Yet these things didn’t give off any ectoplasmic readings, none of their weaponry harmed them like it did ghost, and just now seeing that massive snake monster she was positive that all of them were not ghost at all. “There’s no way we can take that...thing on.” 

“What are you joking Maddie? The Fenton Ecto Grenade Launcher was made for this!” Boasted Jack as he was already leveling the blaster right at the snake. “Just a flip of the switch and a full powered shot right between the eyes and this thing will be-“ 

“Jack are you crazy!” Maddie grabbed the blaster and flipped the switch back. “The upper levels of the Launcher haven’t been fully calibrated yet! And besides, our weapons didn’t have an affect on the previous creatures! What makes you think this one is any different?”

“Come on Maddie that was just a fluke! Those spooks were just messing with us!” Insisted her husband trying to get the Launcher back into his hands. “Watch, one blast from this and that ghost will be history!” 

“Jack will you listen to-“ 

“Danny! Wait come back!” The married couple was interrupted by their daughter's voice as they turned their attention towards their children, their eyes widening as they watched their son run down the street towards the snake. 

“Danny!” They both cried out and went to move to try and stop him only for a wall of ice to right right in front of them preventing them from going any further. 

“ **Stay where you are mortals.”** Dan yawned having erected the wall himself. He had been floating there listening to their petty squabbles since his King had summoned him. When he had sensed the familiar sensation of Magoi being used he had assumed that his King was the one doing it, only now did he realize why the feeling felt familiar to him as he recognized it. ‘ **_Just what are you doing here? And why the sudden attack?_ ** **’** Shaking his head he turned his focus back on his king who had come to a stop just a good block away from the serpent, another thing Dan had noticed were how the Rukh seem to be fluttering around his King, this was something that was rarely seen as the Rukh rarely favorited anyone let alone a human. Yet here and now he could see them fluttering around his King as if they were old friends. **_‘Well well, perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye my king.’_ **

Danny stood there unsure of why he was standing here, oh he knew why it was because he refused to let that snake come any closer to his home or cause anyone in his family any harm. Yet what could he do, unlike the zombies this creature was gigantic and was coming at him like a speeding train. ‘ **_Don’t tell me you're gonna run away.’_ **Dan drawled from within his mind. 

_‘No I wasn’t going to, but if you have any ideas on how I can stop this thing please I’m all ears.’_

There was a snort. **_‘Honestly, you humans and your needs, and to think you’ve survived this long.’_ ** Grunted the Djinn. **_‘Fine so listen well my King, I want you to focus inward. Try and feel your soul, the concept within you that makes you 'Danny Fenton'. For most people when you find it, it will feel like a fluttering sensation in your whole body, like a flock of beautiful birds that are flying through your body. Focus, focus my young master and find the sensation of a million flapping wings within you.’_ **

Taking Dan’s advice-since it had worked so well before Danny did as he was instructed and closed his eyes. He started with his skin; imagining that he could feel each twitch, stretch, and itch that affected the surface of his body. Then he focused on his muscles, pretending that he could feel each of the skinny wires of sinew that hid beneath his skin. Then he pretended he could feel his blood, every drop of it, as it flowed through his veins in tone with his beating heart. Then the boy focused deeper and deeper, and he felt it. Deep, deep, in the pit of his stomach Danny felt what could only be described as a fluttering sensation. A hundred birds flapped their wings and flew through his gut… no not just a hundred. There was another two hundred flying around his heart chirping a joyous song.

Danny’s eyes snapped open and he let out a silent gasp. He could see them, the birds he had felt fluttering around, all of them were flying around him dancing and chirping in glee, it was a breathtaking sight that left Danny feeling absolutely mesmerized. **_‘Good now, focus your Rukh again, however this time only on the Rukh in your arms. Feel how it affects your body. Feel as the flutter causes your arms to tingle and feel warm. Then focus that warmth into my Metal Vessel.’_ **

Closing his eyes again, Danny focused lightly on the strange fluttering in his arms and then noticed how the sensation made his arms feel like he had just been bathing them in sun, only from the inside out instead of outwards in, and in this state, his sword felt weightless in his hands. For a moment Danny just focused on moving that sensation around his body; focusing on the fluttering in his chest and the following tingling heat made his heart beat faster and stronger, then moving it to his legs made them feel both tense and twitchy as if ready to sprint. 

Moving the feeling back to his arms, Danny then focused the energy through his arms and into his sword, which promptly absorbed the energy like a sponge. Following the revelation, Danny was compelled to open his eyes as a bright yellow light shone through his eyelids. Looking at the snake as it approached him growing closer and closer with each passing second, Danny felt no fear, he felt no terror, or even the desire to run. He stood tall, he stood strong, and he stood his ground. His sword was cloaked in electricity, countless arcs of electricity, slowly raising his blade to the sky he spoke the words he heard Danny say in his head. 

“ **Metal Vessel: Bariq Iidrab!** ” 

From the sky a flash occurred, followed by a lighting bolt at least twice the size of a normal lighting bolt fell from the heavens above as it heeded Danny’s command and blasted the snake creature lighting the creature up as if it was a lighting rod. A brilliant glow that could be seen for miles all over Amity Park the power behind the lightning bolt completely eradicated the snake and in its wake left a ten-foot hole in the street. However despite the sheer awe inspiring and excitement of seeing Danny call down the wrath of nature itself, they watched as Danny fell to his knees as a wave of fatigue hit him and hit him hard forcing his father and mother to run over and helped him stand up. 

“Danny...what was all of that?” Maddie asked as she and Jack helped their son over to the steps of their home and gave him a look as he looked at them and sighed. 

“Mom, Dad….I haven’t been completely honest with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Did ya enjoy it? Like it? Let me know in the comments below and I'll catch you net time~


End file.
